You’ve got something to steal?
by shuisimi
Summary: Pairing: KudoKid
1. Chapter 2

(( )) Gedanken

Shinichi konnte die Hand vor Augen nicht sehen als er den Ort des Verbrechens betrat, leicht zögerlich versuchte er sich in die Nähe des besagten, begehrten Objektes zu bewegen. Er hatte schon viel von Kaito Kid gehört und da er noch sehr jung und ungeübt war bekam er es doch etwas mit der Angst zu tun...auch wenn er sich das nie anmerken ließe oder zugeben würde.

Plötzlich hörte er hinter sich ein Geräusch. Überrascht drehte er sich um, doch da war nur Nebel. „Wer ist da?" schrie Shinichi in die Schatten und hoffte dass seine leichte Unsicherheit nicht zu hören war. Noch ein Geräusch, irgendwie kam es immer näher, langsam machte er einen Schritt zurück während er versuchte die Richtung aus der die Geräusche kamen zu erahnen. Endlich antwortete ihm eine tiefe aber angenehme Stimme:„Läufst du weg kleiner Detektiv, hast du etwa Angst vor dem gefährlichen Meisterdieb Kid? _Kurze Stille_ Ich hab schon viel von dir gehört Kudo und bin deshalb auch nicht wirklich überrascht das nur du hier bist und das Rätsel gelöst hast."

„Tja, da irrst du dich ich bin nicht alleine hier. ((zumindest nicht in diesem Gebäude-_schluck))_ rief Shinichi in die Dunkelheit. Auf einmal hörte er ein unheimliches Lachen hinter sich und hüpfte vor Schreck ein paar Schritte nach vorn...noch immer nach hinten blickend, beruhigte er sich erst wieder als er sicher war nur Nebelschwaden hinter sich zu sehen. (( Seit wann bin ich so schreckhaft..)) Erleichtert drehte er sein Gesicht und den restlichen Teil seines Oberkörpers nach vorne nur um in zwei braune Augen zu sehen die ihn amüsiert anblickten.

Noch einmal bekam er einen Schreck und viel auf sein Hinterteil "Was sollen diese Spielchen Kid? „ Dieser wiederum lächelte ihn nur an und sagte: "Tja gut scheinst du mich ja noch nicht zu kennen, denn sonst würdest du wissen das ich Spielchen liebe." Langsam schritt er auf den etwas eingeschüchterten Jungen zu, der ohne es zu merken weiter zurückrutschte. Als er an der Mauer ankam überfiel ihn ein Gefühl der Panik, er musste handeln. Schnell richtete Shinichi sich auf, doch im nächsten Moment war Kid schon direkt vor ihm mit diesem lästigen Dauergrinsen.

Plötzliche Wut überkam den jungen Detektiv und er schupste Kaito von sich weg, was ihm auch gut gelang da Kaito nicht mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet hatte „Geh weg von mir, bist du denn verrückt?" Langsam wurde sein Atem auch wieder normal und auch sein Herzschlag beruhigte sich. Kid gab wieder nur ein Lächeln von sich und mit ein paar geschickten Bewegungen hatte er sich den Diamanten geschnappt, der ohne Kudos Wissen direkt neben ihm stand und wollte sich schon auf den Weg zum nächsten Fenster machen als ihn etwas aufhielt.

„Gib das zurück, du Dieb" schrie Shinichi verzweifelt. „Ich lass dich nicht einfach so gehen". Ohne Vorwarnung stürzte er auf Kid zu und wollte ihn packen doch das war anscheinend schwerer als erwartet, als er nach ihm griff glitt nur Nebel durch seine Finger. Völlig abwesend sah er auf seine Finger und in seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich die offensichtliche Verwunderung wieder die er gerade empfand, doch schnell wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als er mitbekam wie jemand seine Handgelenke packte und zusammenband. "Wie ,waa...Was soll das?..."

Kid lächelte in sich selbst hinein als er sah wie sein kleiner Detektiv sich wehrte und wand...dabei konnte er einen immer wiederauftauchenden Gedanken nicht verdrängen- ((eigentlich ist er doch wirklich süß...hmmm...süß?...mein Detektiv?...)).

Ohne weitere Gedanken zu verschwenden schritt er zum Fenster, warf Shinichi unbemerkt einen Luftkuss zu und verschwand.

Inzwischen kämpfte dieser noch immer mit seinen Fesseln und als endlich die anderen Polizisten eintraten war er sichtlich erleichtert darüber, wenn auch leicht genervt durch ihre Inkompetenz. Schnell entledigten sie ihn seiner Fesseln und halfen ihm auf. Kaum war er befreit wurde er schon mit tausenden Fragen überschüttet(wo ist Kid? was ist passiert?...). Nach dem er sich durchgerungen hatte die meisten Fragen zu beantworten ließen sie endlich von ihm ab. Er ging an seinem allzeit beliebten Kommissar Kogoro Muri vorbei, der ihn ununterbrochen anschrie, aber dass ignorierte er schon lange. (( Ohne mich hätte er doch nie einen Fall gelöst...))Dann kam er zum Stehen als er jemanden bemerkte den er schon lange -unglücklicherweise aus seiner Welt verbannt glaubte. Ran.


	2. Chapter

2. Part:

„Ran?" Schnell lief er auf sie zu. Leicht schmerzhaft zog sich sein Herz zusammen als er an ihre Trennung dachte, die er zu verantworten hatte, aber das ist schon lange her. Sie sah in freudig an und umarmte ihn zur Begrüßung. _Doch_ _beide merkten nicht dass sie von zwei eifersüchtigen Augen beobachtet wurden_

„Was machst du hier Kudo, in AMERIKA?" fragte sie. „Tja ich löse einen Fall Ran, ich versuche Kid zu fangen." Leichte Enttäuschung konnte man in ihrem Gesicht lesen bevor Kudo sie fragte was SIE eigentlich hier wolle. „Ich besuche Paps... er hat mir gar nicht erzählt dass sie dich auch nach Amerika gebeten haben um ihnen zu helfen Kid zu fangen ...hmm...warum hast du dich nie mehr bei mir gemeldet?" „Ähmm, tja ich hatte viel tun...tut mir leid Ran. (( wie oft ich ihr das schon gesagt hab...ich kanns schon selbst nicht mehr glauben..)) Wie geht's dir so?"

„Ganz gut danke, ich heirate ja nächste Woche und da wollt ich eben Paps mal besuchen wie schon gesagt." (innerlich hoffte Ran auf Eifersucht in Shinichis Blick zu stoßen- was sie auch meinte zu sehen). Aber eigentlich blickte Shinichi besorgt, er empfand für Ran wie für eine Schwester und hoffte dass sie nicht übereilt handelt...er kannte den Kerl ja nicht mal. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch und nachdem Shinichi ihr versprochen hatte sich bald mal zu melden trennten sich die zwei wieder und auch die fremden, lauernden Augen waren verschwunden.

Eine halbe Stunde später...

„Endlich zu hause, war ja echt ein harter Tag" schnaufte Shinichi als er in seinem Haus ankam und lies sich auf sein Bett fallen. Nach ein paar Minuten erhob er sich wieder und ging ins Badezimmer, nach seiner täglichen Routine im Bad zog er eine Boxershorts an und legte sich ins Bett. Schon nach einigen Minuten schlief er ein, doch es war ein unruhiger Schlaf und er wälzte sich im Bett umher, scheinbar ließen seine Fälle ihn auch im Schlaf nicht los.

Zwei freudig blitzende Augen beobachteten seinen seichten Schlaf und schienen es wirklich zu genießen ihm zuzusehen.

Kid saß auf der Fensterbank und betrachtete den schlafenden Shinichi.

((Man sieht er aber süß aus wenn er schläft (natürlich sieht er immer gut aus g) und irgendwann werd ich diesen blauäugigen Schönling besitzen...)), dessen war er sich sicher, schließlich war er nicht umsonst Kid der Meisterdieb. Plötzlich drehte Kudo sich mit einem starken Ruck auf die Seite und die Decke rutschte zu seiner Hüfte wobei seine Hüftknochen und sein flacher Bauch zum Vorschein kamen. Kid musste schlucken und hielt sich stark zurück seinen kleinen süßen „Schatz" nicht hier und jetzt zu bespringen. Er wollte sich ihm gerade etwas nähern als die Zimmertür geöffnet wurde.

3. Part:

Er beobachtete wie sich eine Gestalt über SEINEN Kudo beugte und ihm ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht strich. Angst, Eifersucht und Trauer machten sich in ihm breit...hatte Shinichi einen Freund? Das wäre ja ...schrecklich...naja obwohl wenigstens hätte er dann eine Chance und wer sagt denn das sein Liebster sich nicht für ihn entscheiden würde. Bei diesem Gedanken schlich sich wieder das typische, arrogante Lächeln in sein Gesicht.

Heiji beugte sich zu Shinichi und blickte ihn mit lustverschleierten Augen an, was auch Kaito nicht verborgen blieb. Wütend ballte dieser seine Fäuste, doch seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde wieder auf diesen merkwürdigen, jungen Mann gelenkt der sich über den jungen Meisterdetektiv beugte und an seinen Händen herumzog.

Fragend blickte Kido genauer hin und bemerkte Handfesseln...aha...WAAAS! Fesseln! Kids Gedanken überschlugen sich ((...hmmm ein normaler Freund ist das sicher nicht und ich dachte mein Kudochen sei mehr der schüchterne Typ...)) ein kleines Grinsen konnte er dabei nicht vermeiden. Plötzlich setzte sich Heiji mit einem katzengleichen Sprung auf den kleinen Detektiv, er hatte eigentlich nicht vor ihn zu wecken doch das ging wohl in die Hose, was er in diesem Moment bemerkte als Shinichis Augenlieder flatterten und langsam die blauen Seen zum Vorschein kamen die er so liebte. Verwundert und müde wurde er angeblickt anscheinend war der andere noch nicht ganz wach...damit konnte er arbeiten g.

4. Part

Als Shinichi seine Augen öffnete begriff er nicht ganz was vor sich ging, mühsam versuchte er sich zu konzentrieren und die Situation zu erfassen. Als seine Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten blickte er überrascht in Heijis Gesicht. „H...Heiji, was machst du hier und wieso und überhaupt...was ist hier los?" verwirrt blickte er in das lächelnde Gesicht seines Detektivfreundes. Gespannt auf dessen Antwort runzelte er die Stirn und blickte ihm in die Augen.

„Ach Kudochen, ich hab dich halt vermisst- bist ja selber schuld wenn du mich immer so süß anlächelst. Überhaupt hab ich gehört dass ihr, du und Ran kein Paar mehr seit und ich dachte mir du brauchst Gesellschaft." bei diesen Worten blitzen Heijis Augen gefährlich auf und bohrten sich in Shinichis. „Ich hab mich erkundigt wo du bist und ...naja ...bin dir gefolgt." Leicht überrumpelt mit der Situation starrte unser kleiner Meisterdetektiv ihn an und fragte: „Bist du betrunken oder willst du mich verarschen". Heiji grinste. "Eigentlich keins von beiden, lieber würd ich dich küssen."

GESAGT GETAN!

Schnell wie eine Schlange schnellte er nach vorn und legte seine Lippen genießerisch auf Shinichis, dessen aufkommender Laut damit erstickt wurde. Heiji nutzte dies aus und stieß mit seiner Zunge in Kudos Mundhöhle vor um diese zu erkunden. Verschreckt wand sich Shinichi unter ihm und versuchte ihn wegzustoßen, doch erst da bemerkte er, dass er seine Hände nicht bewegen konnte und er bekam Angst. Er stöhnte verzweifelt in den Mund des anderen was diesen jedoch nur weiter antrieb. Langsam streifte der ungewollte Besuch mit seiner Hand über die nackten Beine seiner Beute und immer weiter nach oben bis er bei dessen muskulösen Bauch ankam und begann ihn zu streicheln. Nach einer Zeit brach er den Kuss und senkte auch seine Lippen auf die bereits gereizte Haut und begann sie zu küssen und liebkosen. Langsam stiegen Shinichi Tränen in die Augen, seine Hilflosigkeit machte ihm Angst und er hatte keine Energie mehr um mutig zu sein. Als er sprach klang seine Stimme brüchig und schwach:" Bitte hör auf, Bitte!" ((Was war nur in Heiji gefahren...und was wurde hier überhaupt gespielt?))


	3. Chapter 3

Also ich hoffe es hat euch soweit gefallen

Ich werde mich bemühen weiter zuschreiben

Bitte schreibt einen Review wenn ihr zeit habt...sonst hat man ja keinen Antrieb

Also bis bald

shuisimi


	4. Chapter 4

5. Part:

Leicht zornig fuhr Heiji ihn an: „Tu nicht so als würde es dir nicht gefallen!" Er küsste die Tränen seines etwas jüngeren Freundes weg und begann wieder ihn zu streicheln. Doch Shinichis schwache Bitte wurde erhört, nachdem Kid wie in Trance das Schauspiel beobachtet hatte, wachte er nachdem er Kudos Stimme hörte wieder auf und ungezügelte Wut keimte in ihm auf. ((Was denkt dieser Trottel sich ...ich hätte nicht übel Lust ihn zu erwürgen)) Geschickt näherte er sich dem Paar und setzte den nächtlichen Angreifer außer Gefecht. Dieser fiel direkt auf den warmen Körper unter sich und Kudo erschrak wegen des plötzlichen Gewichtes, doch merkte schnell das sein Angreifer sich nicht mehr rührte. Plötzlich spürte er wie das Gewicht weggezogen wurde und hörte nur noch den dumpfen Aufschlag des Körpers am Boden. Eilig richtete er sich auf und blickte abermals in braune Augen die ihn interessiert musterten.

„DU! Was willst DU in MEINEM Haus? VERSCHWINDE!" schrie unsere Spürnase, dem noch immer der Schreck in den Gliedern saß. ((Kann dieser Tag noch schlimmer werden?)) „Also wirklich so bedankst du dich bei deinem Retter, ich hätte schon etwas mehr erwartet", sagte Kid gespielt enttäuscht. Keine richtige Antwort findend entschied Kudo sich nicht klein bei zu geben- Angriff ist ja angeblich die beste Verteidigung. „Was wolltest du hier überhaupt? Hast du mich verfolgt? Und wenn, warum? Wieso hast du mir überhaupt geholfen, wenn man das überhaupt Hilfe nennen kann, damit wäre ich sicher allein fertig geworden!" behauptete er zornig.

Mit einem überheblichen Grinsen näherte der Dieb sich dem Bett und ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder. Er blickte in das Gesicht des Gefesselten und merkte wie dieser ihn böse anfunkelte ,doch er sah auch die Unsicherheit und Verwirrung in den Augen des anderen.

„Ich freu mich ja sehr dass du deinen Kampfgeist wieder gefunden hast aber wie hättest du dir den selbst helfen wollen wenn du dich nicht mal richtig bewegen kannst oder kannst du etwa auch zaubern?" überheblich grinste er auf seinen kleinen Detektiv hinab der gerade wirklich sprachlos schien.

6. Part:

„Wenn du schon da bist könntest du mich auch losmachen" knurrte Kudo. Kaito starrte ihn an und beugte sich leicht runter sodass Shinichi seinen Atem auf der Haut spüren konnte als dieser sprach. "Sei lieber nicht so frech sonst lass ich dich hier festgebunden und das willst du doch nicht oder? Also sag das Zauberwort und du bist frei." Shinichi sah ihn verblüfft an ((...das Zauberwort...ER sollte IHN bitten...darauf konnte dieser arrogante, schleimige Dieb lange warten...andererseits wollte er auch nicht hier liegen bleiben bei Heiji)) Nach kurzem Überlegen überwand er seinen Stolz, blickte dem Meisterdieb ins Gesicht und presste ein recht leises Bitte hervor. Doch Kid störte das nicht, mit einem Lächeln beugte er sich über seine geheime Liebe, genau darauf achtend das er ihn ja berührte und löste seine Handschellen.

Shinichi mochte es zwar nicht von dem Dieb berührt zu werden, konnte es aber nicht vermeiden ihm für seine Befreiung dankbar zu sein. „Danke", nuschelte er leise und drehte seinen roten Kopf zur Seite, da er erst jetzt richtig begriff wie peinlich diese Situation eigentlich war.

Erfreut über den Dank seines Angebeteten und über den Rotschimmer für den er verantwortlich war, musste er breit grinsen und packte zum Schrecken des jungen Detektivs dessen Handgelenke und zog ihn näher an sich ran.

„Was tust du, HÖR AUF!" schrie Shinichi und begann sich zu wehren, was wiederum nutzlos war da der Dieb einen schraubstockartigen Griff um seine Gelenke hatte und dazu auch noch um einiges stärker war als er. Kid quittierte dessen Aufregung nur mit einem Lächeln und antwortete: „Tja ich will mir nur mein wirkliches Dankeschön von dir holen". Während Kudo fieberhaft überlegte was er meinte (tja naiv) merkte er nicht das sich ihre Gesichter immer näher kamen und erst die plötzliche Berührung schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Der Kuss war zu seiner Überraschung nicht fordernd und hart wie Heijis, sondern eher sanft und komischerweise gefühlvoll. Als Kid in wieder losließ kroch er so schnell es ging zum anderen Ende des Bettes und beobachtete ihn misstrauisch. „Tu das nie wieder", fügte er anschließend noch als Warnung hinzu.

Momentan zufrieden erhob sich Kid und ging auf Heiji zu, er hob ihn auf und blickt zu Shinichi. „Den nehm ich mit, ich glaub nicht das du ihn heute noch sehen willst oder? Er musste grinsen als er sah wie der Gefragte vehement seinen Kopf schüttelte. Keine Angst ich tu deinem Kollegen, Freund oder sollte ich lieber sagen ehemaligen Freund nichts."

Mit diesen Worten begab er sich zum Fenster drehte sich noch mal um, zwinkerte Shinichi zu und verschwand in die Dunkelheit.

Erleichtert lies sich Shinichi in die Kissen fallen und versuchte noch mal alles zu verstehen was gerade passiert war. (( Was sollte das? Heiji war seinFreund, wollte er ihn wirklich vergewaltigen? Dabei kam ihm noch ein anderer Gedanke...seit wann ist Heiji denn bitte schwul? Und was sollte Kids Auftritt, stand er jetzt in seiner Schuld? MAN was für ein Tag!)) Seine Finger berührten seine Lippen und er musste sich unweigerlich an die weichen Lippen des Diebes erinnern. ((Wahrlich, ein verrückter Tag))


	5. Chapter 5

(( ... )) Gedanken

Es war schon fast Mittag als Shinichi am nächsten Morgen erwachte...ist schließlich auch ein aufregender Tag gewesen. Die „dämliche Sonne" auch bekannt als „viel zu früh weckender -leider immer pünktlicher Langschläferfeind", hat ihn eben doch noch aus seinem Schlaf geholt.

Sanft schienen die Sonnenstrahlen auf sein Gesicht und kitzelten seine Haut, als er endlich seine Augen aufschlug um den neuen Tag zu beginnen. „GGgaaahhh"! Ja, ja ich bin schon wach." Leicht benommen und unter ständigen Gähnen schwang er sich aus dem Bett und wankte verschlafen ins Bad.

15 Minuten später saß er unten in der Küche und kaute lustlos auf seinem Brot herum während er in Gedanken den gestrigen Tag revue passieren ließ. ((Mann...so eine Pleite wie gestern sollte einem so genannten _Meisterdetektiv_ eigentlich nicht passieren...was war gestern nur los mit mir...oder mit Heiji ...hmmm...dieses Thema ist eine Sache für sich und zugegeben diese Situation hat mich gestern echt überrumpelt...wie gesagt VERDAMMT MIESER TAG und dann auch noch dieser Kid, wenn ich den nochmal sehe- was sehr wahrscheinlich ist, schließlich ist er ein Dieb und ich Detektiv, dann gnade ihm Gott. Das nächste Mal werde ich ihn sicher fangen...ja, bestimmt schließlich hab ich noch jeden Fall geknackt, da werd ich doch sicher noch mit einem kleinen Dieb fertig...es ist eben doch schon einige Zeit vergangen seit ich meinen letzen Fall in normaler Gestalt bewältigt habe und ich muss zugeben als Kind habe ich meine Fälle immer leichter lösen können da ich doch für niemanden eine Gefahr zu sein schien...wer verdächtigt schon ein Kind und unglücklicherweise habe ich mich eben doch sehr an dieses Leben gewöhnt, doch dagegen konnte man was tun...schließlich bin ich ein Mann und kein feiges, kleines Kind.

Arghh...diesen Tag würde ich echt am liebsten streichen...und dann auch noch Ran! Nicht dass ich mich nicht gefreut hätte, es war schön sie zu sehen doch eben auch etwas unangenehm...tja die reizenden Schuldgefühle...jeder hat sie ...und wirklich KEINER braucht sie...aber fast alle die sie haben verdienen sie...

-----_Shinichis Rückblende_-----

„ Ran es tut mir wirklich leid, ich will dich nicht verletzen aber wir können nicht mehr zusammen sein. Ich liebe dich und würde alles für dich tun aber... aber ich kann einfach nicht..., trotzdem bitte ich dich um deine Freundschaft...mir ist klar dass ist viel verlangt aber wir haben schon so viel hinter uns und du bist mir wirklich wichtig. Ich weiß nach der Geschichte mit Conan, oder besser gesagt mit mir hab ich dir versprochen dich nie wieder zu enttäuschen aber auch dich nie wieder zu belügen und deshalb kann ich dir keine Beziehung vorheucheln...es ist einfach zu viel passiert. Ich hoffe du verstehst das."

„Wwwas soll das heißen? Du sagst ddoch du liebst mich noch ooder? _schluchz_ Ran

„Natürlich aber wie eine Schwester...du bedeutest mit wirklich viel...bitte verzeih mit.

Ich wollte das alles nicht."

„Du verlangst zuviel...ich kann dass nicht. ICH HOFFE DU FÜHLST DICH SCHLECHT DENN DU BRICHST MIR DAS HERZ! ..._schluchz_...iiiich will dddich jetzt _schluchz_ nicht mehr sehen GGEHH!

...Ran

----_Ende Rückblende_----

((Ein paar Monate nach diesem Vorfall hat sich mich dann angerufen und mir ihre Freundschaft angeboten...eigentlich hab ich das gar nicht verdient...sie wartet so lange auf mich und ich enttäusche sie...es war aber nicht meine Absicht ich konnte sie nicht einweihen dann hätte ich sie in Gefahr gebracht...und wenn ihr etwas passiert wäre hätte ich mir das nie verziehen...es war die richtige Entscheidung ...damals als Conan haben sich leider meine Gefühle für Ran geändert und wir mussten uns einfach trennen...es war für uns beide eine harte Zeit...**RingRingRing**...verdammtes Telefon...))

„Ja hier Kudo."


End file.
